


Sunburn?

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Puppy Love, Summer, Sunburn, Swearing, dumb kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: El gets a sunburn.





	Sunburn?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this in one sitting during the work day. I have no excuses.   
> Xx  
> T

They’d spent the previous day at the park. Skateboarding, wading in the fountain, playing with firecracker that Steve bought Dustin with the promise that they would be careful dammit, trouble seems to follow you wherever you go. WIll had brought his stereo and Mike pushed on the swing to her heart’s content. The ice cream truck had come by and they’d licked fruit pops over the pier, looking out at the birds floating. 

She’d had a great day and showered her sweat off and all but collapsed into bed, excited about what the next day held. She’d slept in, her body tired from being out as long as the sun. She rolls out of bed to go wash her face and brush her teeth, ready to see what the new day holds. Her hair is tangled and she pulls it up in a scrunchie as she brushes her teeth. Her face is red. Deep red along her cheeks, especially her nose. The little spots that Max has on her cheeks have appeared across the red. Her face getting red isn’t unusual and she’s sure the spots will fade. If not, they look good on Max so they will look on her, but it’s still weird. 

She goes to wash her face, fancy face wash Nancy had recommended, Mrs. Wheeler sold it or something, and was saving up to get a pink Cadillac, and the second she presses her hands against her face, she gets a sharp stinging sensation. She opens her eyes and leans closer to the mirror, before pressing her hand against it again. She hisses. Leans back slightly. Rinses her hands. Tries just one finger on the tip of her nose and squeals. It… burns. It feels hot and itchy and after two more pokes on her cheeks, she’s near tears. It feels… weird. 

She busts out of the bathroom and runs downstairs. Hopper is off, and sitting at the kitchen table in a t-shirt and shorts, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, much like he always does in the mornings. 

“I, something’s wrong!” she says distressed. 

He drops the paper and looks up, 

“What’s wrong?” he asks quickly.

She flails her arms around, trying to think of how to explain. She bounces on her toes before exasperatedly dropping her hands, 

“I’m on fire!” 

Hopper raises an eyebrow, 

“Fire?” he asks slowly. 

“My face!” she waves her hands, why is he not more worried? 

He stands up slowly and makes his way towards her. He grabs her chin lightly and tilts her head up and then chuckles, 

“You just have a bit of sunburn.” 

El stares at him, 

“Sunburn?” 

He nods, 

“You were in the sun too long without sunscreen.” 

She looks confused and he lets go, starting upstairs to get the aloe vera, and she follows him. 

“But, the sun is hot? It feels good? Why does it hurt?” 

He chuckles again, 

“It is, but it’s made of hot rays that can burn our skin, because it’s sensitive. Everyone needs to wear sunscreen. Sunscreen protects you from the burn, and still lets you be outside.” 

“So I can still go to the park?” 

“Yes, of course,” he takes out a tube of green liquid. 

She looks concerned, 

“Am I, am I gonna be like this forever?” 

He shakes his head, 

“No, no! This will go away in a few days. This is called aloe vera and it will make your skin feel better and help so it doesn’t peel.” 

“Peel?! Is it gonna grow back?! Am I gonna have a face?!” 

Hopper nods, 

“Yes, yes. This is only for a few days. Your skin gets damaged and the sunburn appears as a protective layer for the rest of your skin. Sometimes the skin gets so damaged that it needs to peel away to reveal a new layer of skin. This will just help it feel better. And if you go out today, you have to apply more sunscreen, to every bit of exposed skin.” 

El nods slowly, 

“Okay, um, put this on my face.” 

He nods and she squeezes out the green goo. It’s light and cooling, and she rubs it lightly over her face. She looks over at Hopper and he laughs, rubbing the rest of the gel into her face, 

“You can rub it all the way in, unless you want to walk around with green skin.” 

She wrinkles her nose, 

“I suppose not. But can I go outside today?” 

He nods, and reaches under the sink to show her another bottle, 

“Yes. This is sunscreen. Apply this everywhere. Again, rub it in, so you don’t walk around with white skin.” 

She nods, 

“Okay.” 

 

She’s just finished a sandwich for lunch when the doorbell rings. In piles Max, Mike and Lucas. Dustin and Will will meet them at the park because they live closer. After giving her a brief hug and kiss, Mike pulls away, 

“Looks like you got a little burnt.” 

Max snorts, 

“No kidding, you alright El?” 

She nods, 

“Yeah, the sun is just really strong. Apparently it burns away layers of your skin!” 

Lucas laughs, 

“I’m glad I don’t have these white people problems.” 

Max smacks his arm, 

“Shut the hell up!” 

El nods, 

“Um, you have these problems,” El insists. 

Lucas shakes his head, 

“Uh no, I don’t.” 

“You’re stronger than the sun?” Ele demands. 

Mike laughs loudly, 

“Well, I’m just saying, I don’t get sunburnt.” 

“Yes you do! El insists. The sun has powerful rays that burn our skin!” El says loudly. 

 

Max busts out laughing, 

“Just admit you need it.” 

“I’ve never gotten a sunburn, I’m not gonna get one.” 

El thrusts the bottle of sunscreen at him, 

“You’re right! You’re not! Because this protects us.” 

Lucas shakes his head, 

“Absolutely not.” 

“None of us are leaving until we put this on!” 

Mike shakes his head and jerks his thumb backwards towards the door, 

“Actually I put some on before I left.” 

“Me too,” says Max, “I burn very easily.” 

El thrusts the bottle between them,   
“None of us are leaving until we put this on!” 

The three of them look at each other, Lucas’ arms are still crossed, 

“I’m not-” 

El shakes the bottle, 

“Hopper gave me money for ice cream and pizza, but we’re not leaving until you put this on!” 

Lucas sighs, 

“Well shit,” he snatches the bottle from El and winces as the white paste falls into his hand, “This is all I’m doing.” 

El grins.


End file.
